Gaga for you
by SageK
Summary: Based on 5x04 spoiler pictures! BLAM!


Title: Gaga for You

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Summary: After their Gaga performance, Blaine notices Sam moving a little stiffly (because, c'mon, he's watching Sam in that get up) and asks if he's okay. Turns out the harness for the wings has been chafing and biting into his skin and so Blaine helps him take it off and gets some lotion to rub on his skin to help. He's so concerned about Sam being hurt that he's completely distracted from the fact that he's standing in the locker room, rubbing Sam's bare back, shoulders and chest…until Sam kind of groans and those pants don't hide much and Sam's cheeks are as pink as his lips…cue make outs against the locker, stripping each other out of the Gaga outfits and possibly shower room sex….or maybe they make it out to the car….

**Warning:** Based on 5x04 spoiler pictures!

* * *

Applause had gone off without a hitch and, as Marley, Artie and Ryder exchanged high-fives, Blaine turned to Sam with a grin.

Sam looked so different in his costume, black cap covering his blond hair and the harness around his shoulders to support the arching, conceptual wings. His perfect torso seemed to glisten in the stage lights and his low slung pants clung to his hips and thighs…the overall effect making him look like some avante garde fallen angel.

Every move he made caused his muscles to visibly bunch and flex beneath his fair skin. Blaine felt a rush of heat flood his cheeks when he noted that Sam's dusky nipples were perked up, standing out from firm pecs….

Wait, why was he wincing?

Concern overriding base appreciation, Blaine made his way over to him, asking, "Sam, are you okay?"

Looking up from securing the rope he'd used to close the stage curtains, Sam said, "Yeah…the harness is just pinching a bit."

"Let me help you take it off," Blaine offered, reaching up to loosen the thick straps. Sam sighed in relief as Blaine eased the rig down his arms. "Oh, Sam! You should have said something."

The heavy harness had rubbed Sam's skin raw, not bloody (thank goodness), but an angry, sore looking red. Blaine stroked a thumb along the edge of one of the marks and Sam's breath hitched but he didn't move away. "I didn't know it was this bad," Sam murmured, chewing on his lush lower lip as he looked down at the injuries.

"I've got some moisturizer in my gym locker," Blaine said, wanting to help. "Let's go change and get you fixed up."

Sam smiled. "Sounds good," he agreed, pulling off his black cap and shaking his blond hair free.

Deciding that seemed like a good idea, Blaine unclipped the wig from his own curls (gel under a wig was a no no), glad to be free of the stringy, black and white synthetic locks. Since it was quite late in the day, he didn't mind being briefly un-gelled at school. The only people likely to be around were members of the Glee club and possibly Figgins.

Either Artie and Ryder had already finished changing or they had gone off to do other things, because the locker room was empty. Feeling vaguely ridiculous in his costume, Blaine crossed to his locker and opened it, pulling out the bottle of lotion.

"Can you get my back?" Sam asked, turning to display the broad, muscular planes of his back and the lines of redness that crossed his shoulder blades.

Wincing in sympathy, Blaine nodded. "Of course."

Sam's skin was warm and soft under Blaine's fingers, hot at the points of irritation. As Blaine rubbed the soothing cream over the reddened flesh, Sam tensed, then sighed, leaning into Blaine's touch.

It was kind of hypnotic, massaging little circles over Sam's scapulas, then up over the top of his shoulders and down around the curve of his ribs. Without thinking, he touched Sam's hip, silently asking him to turn and Sam obeyed, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open as Blaine stoked his chest.

"Feel better?" Blaine murmured, thumb caressing a patch of red skin barely an inch from one of Sam's nipples. The air crackled with tension and Blaine knew he should step back, but then Sam let out a breathy little moan and Blaine sucked in a breath, eyes darting from Sam's face to his chest, to his face…then lower….

Oh, wow.

Those tight black pants didn't really hide anything. Then again, his silver, scaly leotard wasn't doing much to hide his own swelling cock….

"Sam?" he asked quietly, barely able to get the word out as Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, big hands landing on his waist. There was nothing tentative to their actions and Blaine wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck, tugging him closer and laughing into his mouth when Sam grabbed his legs and lifted, pressing him back against the lockers.

Reflexively, Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, pressing their cocks together and thrusting against him.

"God, Blaine," Sam groaned, hitching his hips forward and just grinding against him, creating a truly fantastic friction, even through the layers of their costumes.

Costumes.

Between desperate kisses, he teased, "Doing this in costume is a little kinky."

Without stopping the roll of his hips, Sam breathed, "Kinky?"

Blaine nodded, moving to nip at the shell of Blaine's ear. "You look like some kind of gorgeous, BDSM angel and I…should get out of this costume."

After a moment, Sam released Blaine's silver clad leg, rubbing the bare thigh for a few additional moments. "It is a little kinky I guess," he agreed, peeling the green top of Blaine's costume off. "Hot too." He kissed Blaine again, then his fingers hooked into the waist of the leotard and he dragged it down, dropping to his knees.

When he managed to wrestle Blaine out of the leotard and ridiculous shoes, he pushed at Blaine's belly, walking him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bench and he had to sit.

Placing his hands on Blaine's thighs, Sam looked up at him, eyes dark, lips red and swollen from their kisses and asked, "So…BDSM angel? Never thought about that, but I can see it… Did you like it?"

Blaine with his lips, cock twitching in his boxer briefs as Sam's hands slid further up his legs. "Yeah… God, so hot…."

With a grin, Sam nodded. "Didn't take you for the type."

"I've never done anything," Blaine murmured, distracted by the flush creeping up Sam's chest.

"No?" Sam asked, then fluttered his eyes a bit. "I've never done heavy stuff, but like… Light bondage or spanking…." He couldn't contain his reflexive twitch at Sam's words, couldn't bite back the little groan and Sam caught his reaction. "You could spank me," Sam said, surging up on his knees between Blaine's legs. "God, Blaine, please! Lay me across your lap and smack my ass red, right through these pants. Can we, please?"

His brain almost shorted out, because having Sam on his knees and begging…God, how was Blaine supposed to think? All he could do was nod and Sam leapt into action, draping himself over Blaine's legs, hard cock pressing against his thigh. His hip fit snugly against Blaine's throbbing erection, a brief relief from the ache and he couldn't help but try to rock under him, because wow….

The pants hugged the tight, firm curve of Sam's ass, thick black belt holding them snug just above the top of said ass. The contrast between skin and leather was stark and Blaine gently rubbed the small of Sam's back before raising his free hand and delivering a swift but not overly hard smack to Sam's right cheek.

Sam gasped jerking in Blaine's lap, but uttering no protest. Blaine's second blow was to the left cheek and got the same reaction. When he added a bit more power to the strikes, Sam groaned and humped into his thigh, a light sweat breaking out on his back.

"Oh," Blaine muttered and Sam turned to look over his shoulder at him, nodding rapidly.

"More, please," Sam said and Blaine groaned, rubbing himself against Sam's hip as he let his hand fall again and again onto Sam's leather covered bottom. As he established a rhythm, Sam's breathing grew harsher and he moaned occasionally, awkwardly rutting against Blaine.

When Blaine struck lower, right where his ass met thigh, Sam actually yelped and bucked, arms shaking as he tried to grab at the floor. Blaine bit back a cry of his own as Sam writhed in his lap, hips jerking as he came gasping, trying to thrust up but pinned by Sam's weight.

Sam collapsed, spent and panting, over Blaine's legs and Blaine slumped forward, body curving over Sam's back. "Sam…," He murmured running a trembling hand along Sam's sweat slicked back. "Wow."

Weakly, Sam replied, "Yeah."

Then he managed to climb off of Blaine's lap, clumsily pulling Blaine to his feet with him. They stumbled a bit, limbs still heavy in that post-orgasm way, but held each other up, molds crashing together for a long kiss.

"Shower?" Sam murmured against Blaine's lips and he nodded, eager to get out of his briefs, now uncomfortably sticky with his cum.

Not releasing Sam from their kiss, which Sam seemed eager to continue, Blaine groped for Sam's belt buckle, working it loose, then lowering his zipper. They did have to break apart to unlaced Sam's knee-high combat boots (damn it), but soon they were both standing naked under the shower head, trading slow kisses and letting their hands trail over soapy skin.

When Blaine palmed Sam's ass, he gasped into Blaine's mouth and Blaine felt a rush of something deep in his belly. The skin under his hand was hot from the spanking and he murmured, "Can I see?"

Sam nodded and turned toward the wall, folding his arms on the tile and resting his forehead against them. Water ran down his back and Blaine felt heat rise to his own cheeks when he saw the rosy, red shade of Sam's ass, glowing bright from the spanking. Gently, he ran a hand over the heated skin, then leaned forward to place a soft kiss between Sam's shoulder blades.

"That's nice," Sam sighed, clearly enjoying the caress, then glancing back over his shoulder at Blaine. "Not to spoil the moment, but…what is this?"

Blaine let out a low chuckle. "I should be asking you that, since you've never shown any interest in men before."

Shrugging, Sam said, "I don't know about men in general, but I'm so into you it's not funny…but I get it if you just want to say this was a one time thing. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

Clearly, Sam's history of heartbreak had left him less than confident as to his appeal. To be honest, Blaine had been a little shaky on that count himself for a while after Kurt broke off their engagement, but with the support of his friends he had rallied, deciding that he couldn't let a broken heart break him.

"I'm so into you too, Sam," Blaine assured him, urging him around so he could look Sam in the eye. "We'll always be best friends…but would you want more?"

Sam smiled softly and kissed him, turning off the water which had begun to run cold. "I think we've already entered more territory, but if you're asking if I want to be your boyfriend…yeah, yeah I do."

Their hugs were no less warm and heartfelt without clothes and Blaine stole a kiss before they made their way out to get dressed. As they packed up to leave, Blaine saw Sam frowning and asked, "What's wrong?"

With a crooked smile, Sam said, "Oh, just hoping these pants don't stain."

Biting his lips, Blaine said, "I'd say sorry, but I'm really not."

"Me neither," Sam replied, reaching out to snag Blaine's hand as they exited the school. "But I have to wash them before putting them back in wardrobe."

Blaine nodded. "Come over. I'll help you get them clean and we can watch a movie and…see what happens."

So, that was what they did.

Well, it might have taken them a while to get back to Blaine's house, as making a car proved distracting, but eventually Sam's pants were clean and they cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie and trading kisses.

Tipping his head back, Blaine sighed happily as Sam mouthed at his neck. Stroking his back gently, careful of the spots that was still tender from the harness. "I'm sorry your costume hurt you, but I can't complain about the outcome."

Sam smiled against his skin. "We would have gotten here eventually."

With a grin of his own, Blaine pulled Sam little closer.

He completely agreed with him.

This, him and Sam, just felt like it was meant to be.

Lady Gaga and crazy costumes had just jumpstarted the process.


End file.
